What if it Never Happened?
by 46Fourtris10
Summary: Tris is on the verge of dying, hanging on to just one name in her mind. Tobias. Will she make it through to see him again and the rest of her friends or will she give up to the string that is tugging her towards her parents, Will, Al, Marlene, Lynn and Uriah? I'm not really good at summarising stories so you should read it! *CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT ALLEGIANT*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

**I'm currently writing the second chapter so if you like this I could post it later on, depending if this is a good enough chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Tris' POV**_

I feel the string tugging on me. It gets stronger and stronger with every breath I take. I don't know what it's pulling me to, but somehow I think of them. My parents. Will. Al. Lynn. Marlene. Uriah. That is when I know what I am being pulled into.

The end.

I feel pain rush through my veins. How is that possible when my body feels so numb? I think of letting go. It would be selfish and easy, yet I remember other names. The names that make me want to stay. Tobias. Christina. Cara. Caleb. I couldn't leave them. Especially Tobias. I let a tear escape at the thought of him finding me dead. I know that I can't do that to him. I can't leave him.

I feel motion beside me, coming from all angles with a loud sound of a gunshot residing through my bones, and before I know it, everything goes black.

_**Tobias' POV**_

I rush into the entrance of the Bureau.

"Where is everyone?" Amar asks. It's empty except for Cara standing in the middle of the room. She has bruises from her forehead to her chin, but what bothers me is the look on her face. I automatically think of her. Tris. My Tris.

"Where is she?" I ask, walking up to Cara.

"Tobias.. I... I'm so sorry" she says

"Sorry for what?" the words barely escape my mouth.

"Cara? What happened?" I hear Christina walk up next to me. Her voice is unsteady.

"Tris. She went instead of Caleb. She survived the death serum, but David was inside the Weapon's Lab. He shot her multiple times and the doctors... The doctors don't think she will make it"

And before she finishes, I am running. Running faster then I ever ran before. Christina is at my heels as I burst through the hospital doors, not slowing down for anything.

Of course should would go instead of Caleb.

I only stop at the front desk.

"Where is Tris Prior?" I hear myself shout at the lady behind the desk.

"Third door to the right" she says without looking up. I run to the door and almost break the door handle off.

Inside, I see her lying down on the white cot. From far, she looks peaceful. As if she is sleeping, but once I step closer, I see that her face is unnaturally pale. A heart monitor stands beside her. I sit on the chair and take her hand in mine. Bandages wrap her torso, left arm and back. I wince at the thought of the bullets going through her, whilst I was in Chicago.

Christina comes through the doorway and I can hear her take a sharp intake of breath as she sees Tris, lying on the verge of life, right in front of her. I bring Tris' hand up to my mouth and kiss is softly. Through the coldness I can feel a small amount of her warmth.

"I should have been there for you" i find myself saying. "All those times you were there for me, Tris. All those times I needed you and you were there. You were brave, Tris. You were the first jumper. Even I didn't jump first"

A tear escapes my eyes and the next moment my vision blurs and I let it all out. I hear Christina come up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. I know it is meant to comfort me but the tears won't stop and I find myself weeping next to Tris, holding her lifeless arm in my hand. I feel that if I squeeze hard enough that she will wake up, her eyes round and her smile strong.

"Christina, I was wondering if you could give us some time alone. If you don't mind" the sound barely made it through my throat but what came out was hoarse and painful.\

"Of course. I'll be outside" she says. I hear her sniff as she closes the door behind us.

"I love you" i whisper into Tris' hair as I bend over to give her a hug. I'm afraid that I will hurt her so it doesn't last that long.

"We were meant to stay together. We were meant for each other, Tris. I want you to know that I would do anything for you. I was going to drop out of Dauntless before you came. You gave me a reason to stay. We are meant to grow old together, get married, have children, stay together. I want that for us, Tris. I want us to live a normal life. Together"

The heart monitor makes a sudden sound that makes me jump.

She can hear me.

_**A/N**_

**This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tobias' POV**_

"Christina" i first say it in a whisper. My body feels to weak but as the seconds pass, I begin to feel frantic.

"Christina!" This time I say it loud enough for her to hear me. She comes through the door and looks at me.

"She can hear me. She heard me and then her heart monitor showed that her heart rate increased. She can hear me. It was only for a second but I saw it. She's in there, Christina!" My voice gradually gets louder as I carry on.

"Tobias... Tobias her heart rate hasn't changed." She says with watery eyes. "I think you just imagined it. Nothing has changed. She's in a coma and though it will take a while for us to get over it, we have to face the fact"

"How could you.." My voice falters as I try to carry on. "How could you say that. Tris can't die. Not like this. She's too important to just... die"

"Tobias, I can't stand it either but as hard as it is to admit it, she's in a coma, and the chance of her waking up is a lot smaller than we would like."

"What is the chance?" I say. I don't know why it is important for me to know that but I feel that if I knew more about what happened then I can get Tris back.

"Four percent"

And at that the heart machine made a noise louder than before. Christina's eyes widened as she blinked away her tears and rushed over to Tris' side. I run outside and come back with doctors and a nurse at my heel.

"I'm afraid you will have to leave this room" a doctor says to me and Christina. "I will tell you when she is stabilised"

Christina has to pull me out. I want to be able to see her wake up, but eventually I am planted in a hospital chair. Caleb, Cara, Christina, and Matthew sit beside me. Evelyn, Hanna and Zeke are with Uriah. Anger rushes through my veins as fast as fire as I think of Caleb. He should have been the one to go into the Weapons's Lab. Get shot by David. Not Tris.

And then I remember.

"Where's David?" I almost yell the question.

"He was taken care of." Cara answers. She knows I need the details but she doesn't look like she will tell me. "He's dead" she concludes.

"Who killed him?" And the moment I ask the question Caleb's eyes dart to the floor.

"I did" he whispers. "I found her lying on the ground with David smiling as she bled to death so I shot him in the head"

My grind my teeth hard even though I am glad that Caleb did something useful. The conversation ends there. I grip the arm rests so tight my knuckles go white. All I can think of is her.

She could hear me.

Just like when I was in the simulation in the control room and she spoke to me, this time it was the other way round. A tear follows my sigh of relief as a doctor comes out God knows how many minutes later. I rush inside with the others beside me and are greeted with Tris. She is still pale but there is colour in her cheeks and her eyes are wide open, staring at me.

"Tobias" i hear her whisper when I am close enough.

_**A/N**_

**Sorry it's so short. I didn't really have time to add details but the next chapter will be longer. I hope you like this!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

**I'm glad that people liked the first two chapters. It's fun writing this but it might be a bit OOC at times because when I wrote this my heart literally spilt over my laptop. Allegiant leaves you with a lot of feels...**

_**Tris' POV**_

My smile widens as I see him. My instict is to jump up and run over to him but i can tell that is not a good idea as I can barely feel my arms and legs. Instead, he walks over to me and sits down on the chair. Christina takes the one on the other side of my cot. Matthew stands at the end of my bed with Cara. I see the shadow of Caleb lingering in the doorway. I push him from my mind and try to concentrate on the people around me.

Christina is crying. Tobias is holding his gaze on me with a look of longing in his eyes, though they are bloodshot. Matthew and Cara are both smiling down at me.

This is why I stayed. These people give me a reason to live and without them I would have lost it ages ago.

"What happened?" My voice sounds hoarse and weak and my throat hurts as each word comes through. I flinch a little and Tobias rests a hand on my good shoulder and I feel his warmth spread through me. Everyone is looking at Cara so I shift my gaze on her.

"Well, once Caleb found you in the Weapon's Lab after the death serum cleared, he shot David and got you to the hospital. A few secounds after and we could have lost you" her voice chokes at the last sentence. Caleb sways a little as he stands in the doorway. He steps out just a little, a question in mind his just as Matthew speaks up.

"I think that we should be going and leave you and Caleb to talk"

I'm grateful that I didn't have to ask everyone that question. Matthew, Cara and Christina leave but Tobias hesitates just a little.

"I'll be fine" I reassure him. He eventually walks out the door giving me one last look then it's just me and Caleb.

"Why did you do it?"

It takes me a while to answer that question.

Why did I do it? I love Caleb and I can't make him do something like that in order for me to forgive him. But I already do, don't I?

"I couldn't let you walk in to your own execution. It's like me planning your suicide mission" I say with a little laugh at the end but Caleb doesn't get it.

"You could have died"

"But I didn't"

"But you could have! What would you think it would be like for me, knowing it is my fault that you are dead? Did you think that I would just move on with my life and be alright that I am to blame for my sisters death?"

"Caleb.." But he cuts me off.

"Look, Beatrice." I wince at the sound of my real name. "I know you had the best intentions but this is serious. I am serious. It was my job to go into the Lab and set off the serum. Not yours. I love you and I would never want you to risk your life on something that I had to do!"

I stay quiet for a while before he speaks again.

"Just remember that. Please. Just remember not to do anything do stupid like that again"

Before I can answer a nurse comes in claiming that I need my rest and Caleb should leave. She gives me pain killers that are so strong that I drift off to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

_**A/N**_

**Hope you guys liked this! I'm going to try and finish the fourth chapter as soon as possible and try to make it longer next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

**Sorry that it took a while to write this. I had way too much homework. I hope you enjoy chapter four!**

_**Tobias' POV**_

I sit by her bedside all day, refusing to eat or drink or sleep. I just hold her hand in mine, waiting for her to wake up. After a few hours her eyelids flutter and her hand grips mine. I shift in my seat to sit up straight and her eyes meet mine.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." she says. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Around five hours."

"And have you been sitting here for that long?"

"Where else do you expect me to be?" I say that with a laugh. I'm surprised I did as just a few hours before I thought I would never be able to smile again when my whole world was in a coma.

"Tobias, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Tris? You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I have to apologise because I wasn't here for you when you got shot."

I flinch at the memory of her limp hand in mine, not knowing whether she would wake up or not.

"I shouldn't have went into the Weapon's lab, but he was my last family left. I couldn't just leave him to die."

"I'm not going to lie, Tris. I haven't forgiven Caleb for what he put you through and I don't think you should let it go that easily but if you want him back in your life, I know there is nothing I can do to change your mind about how you see these things so there is no point in arguing over this." I laugh. She giggles a little and my memories appear of us sitting by the chasm, sharing our first kiss like it was a secret. When Divergence was a secret. When everything was a secret.

"I love you, Tobias" I hear her whisper. I shift my chair closer to her bedside.

"I love you too"

I bend down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. It feels good knowing that there are no more risks to take. Everyone's memories are gone and they're waking up from their daze. I pull back and give her a small hug, being careful not to hurt her.

"I heard what you said."

"When I said what?" but I think I know what she is talking about. I feel the colour rush into my cheeks.

"Before I woke up. You were talking about something. Something we've never talked about before"

"Listen, Tris. I'm sorry if that upset you..."

"Upset me?" she tries to sit up but I can almost see the pain rush through her. I help her get settled again.

"Tobias, I know we've never talked about it before, but for me it's almost like we made a silent vow to be together."

My heart beats so hard her voice is almost a whisper.

What is she trying to say?

"When the time comes." I say. She smiles up at me. Her smile is contagious and in less than a secound I catch it as well. Just then a Nurse bustles into the room.

"I'm sorry if i'm interrupting something, I just have some good news. You seem to be healing considerably quickly for someone who was shot three times. I'm happy to say that by tomorrow, latest two days, you will be able to leave the hospital." she says. "I just have to give you some painkillers."

_**Tris' POV**_

I feel a bit drousy after I had the painkillers but I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Tobias. We talk about ordinary things, like the weather and how the others are doing. It feels nice having him around, knowing the war against the Bureau is over and then he loves me even though I practically betrayed him. His hand is rough in mine, but it fits perfectly.

The next day Evelyn comes in with Tobias. I could almost see the tension in the air.

"Tris, Evelyn just wanted to talk with you for a little while. I'll be outside if you need me." and with a small smile he's off, leaving me and Evelyn alone. She walks towards me and sits on the chair by my bed.

"Hello, Tris."

"Hi."

"I just wanted to say that I was wrong."

She waits for a secound before she continues.

"You aren't temporary."

And at that I can't help but smile.

"Tobias really loves you. I can tell from the way he looks at you, and at the way you look at him." she says. I feel myself blush and hope it's not that noticeable. I know Tobias loves me but to hear someone else say it to me feels like it's really true.

"I hope you get well soon." she gets up and leaves but just before she opens the door I speak up.

"You aren't temporary either, Evelyn. I can tell he would like to be with you as well."

"Let's hope so." when she leaves, Tobias replaces her and I feel the blood rush through my body. Even the sight of him just makes me go numb at times. He sits in his chair and bends down to kiss me. He smells of grass and his white shirt has some green stains on it. We break the kiss and he holds my hand as he always has.

"The nurse said you can leave. Tonight." he says looking at me, his grin spreading from ear to ear. I'm so happy I sit up high and hug him, ignoring the dull pain going through my back. Finally, no more hospital bed. He hugs me back but I am grateful that he makes sure he doesn't put too much pressure on my bullet wounds.

"Are we still staying in the hotel rooms?" I ask.

"Yes, but only for the next week or so. Chicago is just getting used to being factionless. We already have apartments in the Hancock building ready for us when we move in."

"We're living together?"

He suddenly looks down and colour rushes into his cheeks, just a tiny bit but I can still see it.

"Umm, yes. I'm sorry if you don't.. It's just that I thought.."

"No, no Tobias. I want us to live together. I just wanted to make sure of that."

"Are you sure? You can tell me if you don't want to." he looks at me and I'm suddenly lost in his eyes, transported back to the Dauntless headquarters. Our first kiss by the chasm, all those glances during training, the ferris wheel. A pang hits me at the thought of factions. What will life be like without factions? But then I realise I haven't answered his question.

"Of course I'm fine with it. I want to live with you, Tobias."

He smiles at me and kisses me on the nose, and then my lips. His warmth spreads through me and I wrap my hands around his neck. He breaks off the kiss so that our foreheads are touching.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

_**A/N**_

**I know I say this after all my chapters, but sorry if it's a bit OOC or if there are any spelling errors. As I said before my heart literally spilt out when I write this so it gets a bit muddled at times. I hope you liked chapter four and please leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope you read and enjoy it!**

_**Tris' POV**_

I can hear the sound of the death serum being released as if it was a python crawling through my mind. My head says stop but my feet are moving, moving even though my body is numb. As the serum clears I walk into the Weapon's Lab and see David. At least I think it's David.

No, Jeanine.

Why did I expect to see David?

Who's David?

Of course it would be Jeanine. She is the one that wants me dead.

What is this place? Why does my head scream 'Weapon's Lab'?

What lab?

Where am I?

Jeanine wants to control the Divergent.

_Genetically pure._

No, Divergent. It's always been the Divergent.

_Genetically damaged._

What are those words? Why do they feel like they have so much meaning.

This is Jeanine Matthews. She wants me for experimentation so she can create a simulation strong enough to control the Divergent.

And I'm genetically pu... No. I am Divergent.

And that's when everything clicks.

**_Simulation._**

I wake up suddenly at the thought of that word. A simulation. I forgot the feeling of being in one, but I didn't. My mind can't decide. A piercing white light shines through to my eyes, disabling me from seeing anything past it. I squint and wait for my eyes adjust to the sudden burst of light but they don't. Through the light I can see a dark shadow and my body stiffens. I can feel pain in my arms, legs, neck and back as if there were many cuts and bruises on them.

The figure moves the light from my eyes. Who is this person?

A Man.

Matthew.

No, it can't be. Matthew is on our side. What is he doing here? Maybe he found me like this. Yes, I was tied up and he found me and he is trying to save me.

But he doesn't attempt to try to loosen the metal binds that are bounding my wrists and ankles. He just stands there, holding a syringe in his hand.

"You will only feel a slight pain" I hear him say. He sounds like a million miles away. My brain is still fuzzy from the simulation.

The needle enters a vein in my neck and then everything goes black.

I wake up in my bed with a jolt. Immediately, I search for the cuts and bruises on my body but find none. I'm here in the airport hotel, with Tobias sleeping in the bed next to mine. It was just a dream.

It felt so real.

No. All dreams feel real. It wasn't.

But I still feel a shiver go through my spine so I lie back down, hoping to gain warmth in the bed sheets. I see Tobias' eyelids flicker as he wakes up.

_**Tobias' POV**_

Tris' face is the first thing I see when I wake up. She looks so beautiful in the light coming through the window. I smile at her and she smiles back at me.

"Morning" she says.

"Good morning" I say softly, careful not to wake the others up. In just two weeks, we will be back to the city. Back to Chicago. Factionless Chicago.

But that's not so bad, is it? There are no factions to be out of, so no one is factionless. Life will be back to normal, or at least as normal as it can get.

"Tobias?" I hear Tris whisper.

"Mhmm?" I say lazily.

"Did you wake up and see me gone by any chance?"

This question alarms me just a bit, but I still keep my calm.

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated."

I sit up when she says that.

"Come sit here"

I scoot up and she comes and sits next to me.

"Well I had this dream. Well, at least I think it's a dream. I was in a simulation."

"It's normal having nightmares about that. Just the other day I relived what happened the night of the attack on Abnegation."

"Yes, but the strange part was after that. I woke up and Matthew was the one administrating the simulations on me. It felt so real."

I pause for a moment, not knowing how to answer that. Normally, people would hug them and tell them it wasn't real and that it was over, but knowing Tris, she would keep thinking of it.

"Don't worry, Tris. This night, I will stay up just to make sure Matthew doesn't abduct you in your sleep"

She laughed at this and I knew I said the right thing.

"Yeah, you're probably right." she admitted, snuggling up to me. It was always a good feeling, being with Tris. Now that the war has ended and we're going back to Chicago soon, with people free to roam in and out of the city, I didn't have to make the most of being with her, thinking it was the last time. We have all the time in the world.

_**A/N**_

**I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review! (sorry if there are any typos)**


End file.
